Hermy the Nanny
by Rasei
Summary: Hermione gets stuck in the past, and is convinced that while she waits for the way home to become a nanny for a certain family. Here is her adventures as she tries to survives pranks, food fights, and other things. Will she last the three weeks? Semi Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hermy the Nanny

Chapter: Prolog

Written: Rasei

prompted by: la z boy

Summary: Hermione gets stuck in the past, and is convinced that while she waits for the way home to become a nanny for a certain family. Here is her adventures as she tries to survives pranks, food fights, and other things. Will she last the three weeks?

A/N: This is will be in dribble format, with the dribbles not being in a sort of right time order. I want to apologize to la z boy for taking so long. The pranks start next chapter, which will be up after I finished moving. If you have any ideas for pranks, please pm me instead of putting them in a review.

* * *

Hermione looked at her new friend, as the lovely woman was drinking tea. The lovely woman, with her pale blond hair and crystal blue eyes, was studying the crater that was caused when Hermione landed. She smiled at the sight of the crater, and the noise her husband was making inside the house.

"Ummm..."

"I believe your story, Hermione. It... how do I put this? You... You are not of this time. I can really tell," she said, reaching up, twirling her hair.

"And I do not have a way home," sighed Hermione. The sea blue eyes moved to look at her with slight amusement.

"This is not the first time I had a time traveler land in my yard. Not even without the same story as you told. There is a reason my husband started looking for that flying pig thing," the woman said, her voice was slightly loopy, better make that dreamy. Hermione could really tell where her daughter got her weirdness, not that was fair to either to this woman nor the daughter.

"Have they ever figured out where this time traveler... How did the time traveler get home? Do you know?"

"Oh I know. But it will take three weeks to set everything up. Would you mind doing me a favor through, while we set it you?"

"I... It depends on the favor, Mrs. Lovegood."

"Well, a good friend of mine's mother in law go sick, and she and her husband want to watch the mother in law. But they do not want to bring their sweet children with them, because the children, while really sweet , can... overrun the poor sick woman."

"I see. I do not mind, I guess."

* * *

"Thank you, thank you."

In an hour time, to Herminone's horror, she was standing in front of the Burrow. Molly was running around, trying to get ready to leave her babies.

"It is not a problem, Mu... Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly, dear. Children, get down here. Bill! Bring Ginny and Charle bring Ron. Ginny and Ron have troubles with stairs you see," said Molly, almost not taking a breath. Arthur brought out a suitcase, and smiled calmly at Hermione. There was pounding on the staircase, and seven children rushed downstairs.

"Hello, Ma'am. My name is Bill," said the oldest, holding a small baby in his arms. Hermione smiled at her future brother in law. He looked so young, at this age, his face still still whole.

"Bill is the oldest at twelve. Charlie is eleven. These two are home for the summer. Percy is next at eight. The twins are Forge and Gred at five. Ron is three, and Ginny is the only girl at two," said Molly, almost fanatically. She suddenly starts hugging and kissing the children. There were gasp of horror from the twins, trying not to get kisses.

"The twins are really Fred and George," whispered Arthur in her ear. She nod her head, almost grinning.

"I see. There is no allergies, right?" asked Hermione, looking at Arthur, who shook his head.

"I am aller... aller... allergic to Ronnie," said one of the twins, while the other twin giggled. It was amazing for Hermione to see the two of them together again. Maybe she should... no, warning them will change time.

"Children, behave for your new nanny. No pulling pranks on her, right?"

"Yes, Mum," responded a chorus of voices. Then Molly and Arthur were gone, and Hermione was alone with the children. They stared at each other, until Charlie put down Ron.

"Hermy, can you change me?" asked Ron, giving her puppy eyes.

Hermione could already tell this was going to be a long three weeks.


	2. First Prank

**Title**: Hermy the Nanny

**Chapter**: First Prank

**Prompted **by: la z boy

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Lunch was simple. Hermione wasn't a good cook, she was never was. The children have been good, not at all what Hermione expected. She let down guard, excepted when the twins were in the room.

"Hermione, can I help you clean up lunch?" Hermione turned to look at Percy, who innocently was peeping up at her. She smiled, wondering how did Percy turned

"Sure, Percy. That would be nice."

It was halfway through doing the dishes, that her hair regretted her lack of guard. A thump behind her, made both her and Percy jumped.

"Who was that?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I think I saw who ever made that sound go under the table," whispered Percy. Hermione made her mistake, knelling down to look under the table. As soon as she was, soapy water was dumped over her head.

"Percy?"Hermione said as she stood up, but the boy ran off laughing.


End file.
